Nostalgia Critic Requests
Movies Bold Indicates Nostalgia Critic has Already Reviewed *Universal Soldier: The Return - Joined By Bill Goldberg Critic Reviews:Universal Soldier: The Return (1999). *Barney's Great Adventure - The Critic reviews Barney's Great Adventure. *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Green Lantern *Elektra *Cabin Fever *'The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas' *Frozen Assets *Fred: The Movie *Yogi Bear (2010 movie) - The Critic reviews Yogi Bear (2010). He heavily pans *Red Dawn (2012 remake) *A Good Day to Die Hard *Happily N'ever After *Space Chimps *47 Ronin *Deck the Halls *Santa With Muscles *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Ooogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Bedtime Stories *Natural-Born Killers *Plan 9 From Outer Space *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Problem Child *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip - The Critic reviews Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. He calls the film leftovers from the 2000's *Pinocchio's Revenge *Leviathan *Alice Through the Looking Glass *Night of the Demon (1980 film) *Alien vs Predator/Alien vs Predator: Requiem *Mom and Dad Save the World *My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 *The Hottie and the Nottie - The Critic reviews The Hottie and the Nottie. *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star *Alexander (2004 film) *Slappy and the Stinkers *Little Nicky *Where the Boys Are '84 *Independence Day: Resurgence - Joined by Will Smith, Critic reviews Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). *Scary Movie *Grown-Ups *Jack and Jill *Zoolander 2 *Fritz the Cat *Kite (2014 film) *Hop *Fat Albert *Immortals *The Nut Job - The Critic reviews The Nut Job (2014). *Strange Magic *Godzilla 1985 *Pinocchio (2002) *League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *House of Wax (2005 film) *Space Transformer (English dub of Micro Commando Diatron-5) *Speed 2: Cruise Control *Dragonball: Evolution (Feat. Bennett the Sage) - Throughout the review, the Critic and Bennett are harassed by a married couple who believe anime is corrupting children. *The Mod Squad *Big Bully *Delgo - The Critic reviews Delgo (2008). *The Nutcracker in 3-D *Furry Vengeance *Transylmania *Gulliver's Travels (2010 film) *Karate Dog *'The Smurfs 2' *Norm of the North (Feat.JonTron) - While making a unit of animated movie quality with JonTron, the Nostalgia Critic comes across Norm of the North (2016). He is shocked at how bad this recently made film is as far as animated films go. *Disaster Movie *The Starving Games *King Kong (1976) *King Kong Lives *The Ridiculous 6 *Vampires Suck! *Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot! *Cop Out *Assault on Wall Street *Pokemon: The Movie 2000 - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Pokemon: The Movie 2000 after being tricked by two Yu-Gi-Oh fans into doing so. *Pokemon 3: The Movie *Pokemon 4Ever - *Pokemon Heroes the Movie *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - After the events of the last four reviews, the Critic gets back on the two Yu-Gi-Oh! fans by reviewing. *Big Fat Liar (2002) *Doogal (U.S. dub of The Magic Roundabout) *Hell and Back *Epic Movie *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World *Hoodwinked! *Trumpet Of The Swan *United Passions - The Critic reviews United Passions (2014). He says the film stands out among sports movies for all the wrong reasons, panning. Special criticism is reserved for. *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World *Igor - The Nostalgia Critic reviews *Regular Show: The Movie - in light of Regular Show's cancellation, the Nostalgia Critic reviews Regular Show: The Movie. *Chappie *Ice Age: Collision Course: The Nostalgia Critic reviews Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). He mocks the *Blood Surf *Astro Boy (2009 Film) *Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) *Flowers in the Attic *Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike (2007) *Hulk (2003) *Kangaroo Jack (2003) *The Postman (1997) *Mission to Mars (2000) *The Core: The Critic reviews The Core (2003). *'Suicide Squad '- The Nostalgia Critic reviews Suicide Squad (2016). *The BFG (2016) *Blubberella *R.I.P.D *Nine Lives *Rollerball (2003) *Ed *Rock the Kasbah *Robocop 3 *Left Behind *'Fantastic Four (2015) ' *Wagons East! - The Critic reviews Wagons East (1994). *Once Upon a Crime *One For the Money *Aliens in the Attic *Grandma's Boy *Ouija *Evolution - The Critic reviews Evolution (2001) *Mystery Men (1999) - *Hillary's America: The Secret History of the Democratic Party - The Critic reluctantly reviews the documentary Hillary's America: The Secret History of the Democratic Party (2016), trying his hardest not to offend anyone, in partucular some Trump supporters. *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Power Rangers (2017): the Critic considers this to be an unfaithful adaptation. *Buddy *Bingo *Aag - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Aag (2007). *Zathura: A Space Adventure *Walking With Dinosaurs (2013) *The Legend of Hercules *Attack on Titan (film) *The Frisco Kid (1979) *Charlie's Angels (2000) (Feat Sabine Wren Ashton Kutcher Danny Masterso) instead Nostalgia Critic Sabine Wren With Ashton Kutcher Danny Mastero Reviews Charlie's Angels Film *Slumdog Millionaire - The Nostalgia Critic With Jinder Mahal Reviews Slumdog Millionaire (2008) *The New Guy - Joined By Sabine Wren Will Be Fight Legacy The Critic Reviews The New Guy (2002) This Time Will be the last Review And go under To Music Civil Twilight Letters From The Sky Nostalgia Critic He will go away for good TV Shows: *Yin Yang Yo! (if he's not going to do Jetix Month) - The Critic reviews Yin Yang Yo!. *Marvel Action Hour *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Batman (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) (if he won't do Old vs New on it) ( If Nostalgia Critic Not Reviews instead him At his post will be Reviews Sabine Wren With Castiel And Dean Winchester) *VR Troopers *Masked Rider *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Johnny Test *The Brothers Flub - The Critic reviews cartoon The Brothers Flub. Special criticism is reserved for the show's downright intolerable theme song, to the point he summons Diva from Musical Hell to pass judgement on it. *Clutch Cargo *Veggie Tales *Round the Twist *Skippy the Bush Kangaroo *The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange *Prehistoric Park - the Critic reviews Prehistoric Park (2006). During the review, he brings in paleontoogist Paul Sereno to help explain some of the show's scientific inaccuracies. *The Nutshack (2007) *The Critic reviews The Godzilla Power Hour (1978). He calls the cartoon 'typical HB schlock', criticising the one-dimensional characters, terrible animation, and bland plotlines within each episode. Special criticism is reserved for replacing Godzilla's signature roar with a generic growl provided by Ted Cassidy, to the point he calls the 1998 Gozilla more faithful to the original Godzilla as it at least kept the roar. In the end, he recommends watching Godzilla: The Series (1998-2000) over The Godzilla Power Hour. *Alienators: Evolution Continues - As a followup to his Evolution review, the Critic reviews Alienators: Evolution Continues. *W.i.t.c.h (Animated Series 2004-2006) (instead of Nostalgia Critic On Sabine Wren And Castiel) *Iron Fist (2017) - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Iron Fist (2017). He is taken aback by how much of a step down from the usual quality of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, comparing it unfavorably to Batman Vs. Superman. Old vs New *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *Thundercats (1985) vs Thundercats (2011) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Superfriends (1973) vs Justice League (2001) *The Crazies (1973) vs The Crazies (2010) *The Jungle Book (1967) vs. The Jungle Book (2016) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) vs. The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Scarface (1932) vs Scarface (1983) *Dawn of the Dead (1978) vs Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Godzilla (1954 and 1956 Dub) vs. Godzilla (2014) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Fame (1980) vs Fame (2009) *Black Christmas (1974) vs Black Christmas (2006) *Total Recall (1990) vs Total Recall (2012) *Robocop (1987) vs Robocop (2014) *Dracula (1931) vs Bram Stroker's Dracula (1992) *Night of the Living Dead (1968) vs Night of the Living Dead (1990) *Fright Night (1985) vs Fright Night (2011) *The Hulk (2003) vs The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Footloose (1984) vs Footloose (2011) *Charlotte's Web (1973) vs Charlotte's Web (2006) *Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) vs House of Wax (1953) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) vs The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Teletubbies (1997) vs Teletubbies (2015) *Puss n' Boots (1969) vs Puss in Boots (2011) *Batman (1966) vs Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Peter Pan (1953) vs Peter Pan (2003) *Zoom (1972-78) vs Zoom (1999-2005) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) vs Beauty and the Beast (2017) Raiders of the Story Arc *Beast Wars *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Thundercats *Denver the Last Dinosaur *Zorro: Generation Z Top 11 Lists *Best Non-Nostalgic Animated Shows *Actors Who Swear the Most *Greatest Giant Movie Monsters *Tourettes Guy Moments *Best Angry Video Game Nerd Episodes *Angry Grandpa Moments *Worst Excuses for Villains *Best Up and Coming Directors Themed Months *Jetix Month (shows such as Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Dragon Booster, W.I.T.C.H., A.T.O.M., Get Ed, Oban Star-Racers, Pucca, Captain Flamingo, Monster Buster Club, and Yin Yang Yo! for last as a separate review) *Adam Sandler Month (films like Little Nicky, Grown Ups, and Jack and Jill) *Nostalgia-Ween 5 (movies like Stephen King's Thinner, Scary Movie, and Night of the Demon) *Sequel Month 3 *Pokémon Month *Silent Movie Month Editorials *Is Flash Animation Really That Impressive? - The Critic debates whether Flash Animation is nothing more then a cheap tool. *Clash of the Generations: Does it Really Matter? - The Critic *Is it the Inside That Counts? *Is Pulp Fiction a Masterpiece? *Why Do Movies Based off of Video Games Suck? *Where did Disney Go Wrong in the 2000's? *Are YouTube Poops Really That Funny? *Is Jetix Really that Bad? *Are International Shows Overlooked? *Has WatchMojo.com Gone Too Far? *Did 4Kids Ruin Anime? *Was Godzilla the Proto-Marvel? - The Critic talks about the Godzilla franchise (in particular during the 1960's) and how it paved the way for cinematic universes today like the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *What is a Director's Cut? - Critic talks about films is been heavily edited and removed in the theatrical release, then later from few years that the director is got like unseen footage in the movie that it can combine to fix it. *Are Old Spongebob Episodes really that Good? - The Critic debates whether or not old episodes of Spongebob Squarepants are better then more recent ones or it is simply just nostalgia getting in the way. *What did the 2000's do right? - The Critic talks about aspects of 2000's movies that are superior to other decades. *Are Minions really that bad? *What's Next for Cartoon Network? *Is The Dukes of Hazzard Racist?: Critic talks about The Dukes of Hazzard and whether the show's depiction of the confederate flag is offensive or not. *Are the Razzies Wrong? What You Never Knew About *Pulp Fiction *The Wizard of Oz *Lethal Weapon *Superman: The Movie *The Avengers *Reservoir Dogs *Die Hard *The Terminator *Toy Story *Supernatural *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Jaws WTR (Was That Real) *Dumb and Dumber (cartoon series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (cartoon series) *RoboCop: The Animated Series *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Rambo: The Force of Freedom *Yin Yang Yo! *Round the Twist *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Martin (TV series) *The Nutshack (2007) *The X's *Lloyd in Space Disneycember Animated Disney Shows (and those from Jetix): * The Wuzzles * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Little Mermaid * Raw Toonage * Marsupilami * Jungle Cubs * Disney's Doug * 101 Dalmatians * Nightmare Ned * Recess * Pepper Ann * Hercules * PB&J Otter * The Weekenders * Mickey Mouse Works * Teacher's Pet * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * House of Mouse * Lloyd in Space * The Legend of Tarzan * The Proud Family * Teamo Supremo * Stanley * Kim Possible * Filmore! * Lilo and Stitch: The Series * Jojo's Circus * Dave the Barbarian * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Higglytown Heroes * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Dragon Booster * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Buzz on Maggie * Little Einsteins * A.T.O.M. * Get Ed * The Emperor's New School * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Yin Yang Yo! * The Replacements * Pucca * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Handy Manny * Phineas and Ferb * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Kid vs Kat * Special Agent Oso * Stitch! (English Dub Only) * Jungle Junction * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Fish Hooks * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * The Octonauts * Doc McStuffins * Motorcity * Tron: Uprising * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Henry Hugglemonster * Wander Over Yonder * Sofia the First * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * The 7D * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Miles from Tomorrowland * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Pickle and Peanut * The Lion Guard * Future-Worm! * Milo Murphy's Law * Elena of Avalor Live-Action Shows: * The Walt Disney Anthology series * The Mickey Mouse Club * Elfego Baca miniseries * Zorro * Herbie the Matchmaker * Zorro and Son * Welcome to Pooh Corner * You and Me Kid * Contraption * EPCOT Magazine * Disney Family Album * Dumbo's Circus * Brand New Life * The Torkelsons * Adventures in Wonderland * Dinosaurs * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Sing Me a Story with Belle * Flash Forward * Smart Guy * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * Out of the Box * Bug Juice * Mad Libs * The Famous Jett Jackson * So Weird * Even Stevens * The Jersey * In a Heartbeat * Totally Circus * Lizzie McGuire * Totally Hoops * The Book of Pooh * Totally in Tune * That's So Raven * Phil of the Future * The Eyes of Nye * Naturally, Sadie * Johnny and the Sprites * Life with Derek * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Hannah Montana * Cory in the House * Wizards of Waverly Place * Bunnytown * The Suite Life on Deck * Imagination Movers * Sonny with a Chance * Aaron Stone * Jonas * Zeke and Luther * I'm in the Band * Good Luck Charlie * Shake it Up * Pair of Kings * A.N.T. Farm * So Random! * Kickin' It! * Violetta * Jessie * Austin and Ally * PrankStars * Lab Rats * Code: 9 * Crash and Bernstein * Dog with a Blog * Liv and Maddie * Mighty Med * I Didn't Do It * Win, Lose, or Draw * Girl Meets World * Evermoor * Kirby Buckets * K.C. Undercover * Best Friends Whenever * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * Bunk'd * Lab Rats: Elite Force * Stuck in the Middle * Walk the Prank * Bizaardvark * MECH-X4 Jim Henson, Marvel, and Lucasfilm Shows: * The Marvel Super Heroes * Spider-Man (1967) * The Muppet Show * The New Fantastic Four * Spider-Woman * Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * The Incredible Hulk (1981) * Muppet Babies * Little Muppet Monsters * The Jim Henson Hour * Maniac Mansion * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles * Muppet Time * The Marvel Action Hour * Spider-Man (1994) * Muppets Tonight * The Incredible Hulk (1996) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man Unlimited * The Avengers: United The Stand * X-Men: Evolution * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Wolverine and the X-Men * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Ultimate Spider-Man * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Avengers Assemble * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Star Wars: Rebels * Agent Carter * Daredevil * Guardians of the Galaxy * Jessica Jones * The Muppets * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Defenders DreamWorks-uary Ideas For New Segments of the Show *Clip Collection (In the same style of the AVGN's Clip Collection). Top 11 Animation Errors, Top 11 Worst Performances, Top 11 Worst Celebrities, Top 11 Weirdest Moments, Top 11 Worst Plot Twists, Top 11 Worst Movie Endings, etc. *How I Would Do (The Critic discusses how he would have made movies) Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests